I Hate Goodbyes
by Lealfaithful
Summary: TarnaxEilonwy oneshot. Taran is about to leave Eilonwy at Mona, but neither want to say good-bye.


**Holla! I'm Leal, and well, yeah, here I am! Obviously I'm doing this fanfic, which is my first Lloyd Alexander one. I read the books in 5****th**** grade (though I do remember most of it), so bear with me here; I'm not Lloyd Alexander, I'm Leal. **

**This is, like the summery stated, a turn-off of the good-bye when Eilonwy had to stay at Mona, and Taran had to return to Caer Dalben, in Eilonwy's pov. I'm also making up a few names. I'm not Welsh or anything, so please don't sue me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Chronicles of Prydain, ****that all belongs to the great and wonderful mind of Lloyd Alexsander, who may R.I.P. Let his story thrive though the creator's own story has come to an end.**

The wind flowed into the halls, singing by the servants, crossing the court yard to the Main Hall. A woman decked in gold and bright colours stood before the kneeling men and gentlewoman, smiling with tears close to her plump cheeks.

A man came forward, He wore more worn clothing, brown with strips of silver, "My, Queen it is time we set for the coast. The weather fares, but she shall not stay that way for long."

"Where is the Princess Eilonwy? Halide, please go fetch her," the queen turned to the sailor, "Can it wait?"

"I'm sorry, my mistress, but we must go," Another man answered, in similar clothing of the one before.

Everyone looked at the queen. She stood tall and strong, though her face looked otherwise, with her cheeks reddening and her worried, intolerable eyes, "Very well, make your way to the docks, and the Princess shall be with us shortly, or not at all."

And so everyone went.

I looked over my shoulder, no one, _good_. My slippers padded over the stone. Ugh, slippers. Why did I have to wear them? And this dress?! The layers made me stumble. _Go, go, go,_ a voice whispered in my head.

"Princess?!"

_No! _I turned quickly into the right hallway. Stupid slippers! I stumbled left, right, right, left. _Go,_ I warned myself. I wasn't, I _couldn't_ let them find me. I couldn't face it. No. I could not do it.

Today was the day Taran and Gurgi were going back to Caer Dallben. I did not want to stay at this horrid place, but Taran convinced me otherwise. _Don't think about him_, I scolded myself. They wanted me at the docks for a farewell, but I was not going. I knew if I went, I would cry, and I didn't want to see him leaving me.

"Humph!"

I stopped; I had run into someone, not good! "Oh, I'm sorry! Very sorry! I've never been around this castle on my own. It is worse then being blindfolded and trying to tell the colour of the walls. I-"

"Eilonwy," a familiar voice shakily laughed, coming from the body that stood before me, "I think, after all these years, I'd be used to you either falling on or running into me."

I looked up. Taran smiled at me, forced of course, but it dazzled me all the same. Wide-eyed, I stared down. _No, don't look at him; it'll only make in worse._

But his voice came again, "Why aren't you at the dock?"

"I-" _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _I hissed in my head, nothing to say? "Er- I just thought…Well may -hem- be..." _Stop it! Don't cry! _Tears rolled down my face as I looked at were I should be able to see my feet.

"Eilonwy, are you crying?" I felt his hand gingerly raise my head; tear streamed down it. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see his face.

"D-don't go-o," I blurted through my tears, "Please…"

"I am sorry, Eilonwy, but this is where you belong. As do I at Caer Dallben. I do not want to leave you, but it is for the better."

I kept silent. He couldn't leave me. Please, don't let him leave me.

Taran placed his hand at my back, pulling me closer, "Look at me."

My eyes opened. His eyes stared into mine. They were beautiful; singing silently. _No, Eilonwy, don't do this…_His hand brushed my cheek, wiping a fallen tear. A warm tingle ran though me.

"I'll never leave you," Taran smiled, "No matter, I will never say goodbye forever."

Tear still ran from my eyes. He loved me, he'd never leave me, he was mine forever. My body shook from crying. Taran pulled me closer to him.

"Don't cry," He whispered.

"I will!" I shouted, but only loud enough to run a few feet from us, "No one will tell me what to do! You're leaving, of course I will cry!"

We stayed like that for a while, me in his arms. I _wanted_ to stay like that forever. But I knew I couldn't.

"W-we have to go to the dock," I pushed away from Taran, looking at the floor. The run was burgundy, with silver trimming. I'd looked at this floor to much; I could remember the pattern of flowers and vines.

He smiled that dazzling smile again, "Of course."

A ship sat on the water. People gathered around it, and called up to the crew on board. I glanced to Taran at my right. He looked at the ship sadly. We made are way down to the dock.

"Princess Eilonwy! There you are! We have been –don't look at me like that, dear- waiting for you," Queen Teleria hurried toward me.

"I'm sorry, but I-"

"Now is no time for –stand straighter, honey- excuses. Taran and his Gurgi need to be on their way," Queen Teleria cut me off.

The Queen smiled at Taran and Gurgi. She hugged Taran and again, surprisingly enough, hugged Gurgi too. Prince Rhun smiled and shook hands with Taran. "I wish to stay with my mother. I'm will not accompany you to the shore, I'm sorry." Rhun said. But I knew he just didn't want to make a fool of himself on the ship.

Queen Teleria smile and bid me go to her, "Eilonwy, say good-bye to your friends."

"Gurgi do not wish to leave gentle Princess," Gurgi whimpered, "Brave Gurgi does not want to have soft, gentle Princess harmed."

"Do not worry. I'm in prefect capability to protect myself. I'll see you soon enough and no one tell me otherwise," I smiled at him. I turned to Taran at his left. He wasn't smiling, nor was I.

"Farewell, Eilonwy," He said smoothly, though his eyes said something else he wasn't going to say.

I paused, and then threw my arms around his neck. I could have sworn there would be gasps, but there wasn't. He held me close.

"I love you," He whispered.

I pulled away and stepped back to Queen Teleria. She was obviously horror struck by me hugging him, but kept cool and in awe. How long was I to stay here? How long would I be kept away from him? The ship sailed off and soon it began to rain. I lifted to the rain; maybe the rain would wash away my tears.

**I know it was horrible and seemed to have little meaning…but no flames please…Go ahead it call it crap! It **_**is **_**crap anyways. R&R!**

**~Leal**


End file.
